Pokemon BW Chronicles
by Tyson58
Summary: the story of me Tyson traveling Unova with my friend Amber and Silver encountering millions of pokemon so make sure to tell us what you think and so u know are names im Tyson58, EmberAmberFirdaus, Silver122.
1. The journey begins

"Hey wake up." I said bugging my sleeping friend.

"I'm regretting letting him stay over." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Huh?" He said. "Oh hey Amber whats the fire?"

"Don't you remember you got a call from a women named Bianca to get your first pokemon." I said with a smile. "Its about time you got one through my mom got me a vulpix as a pet."

"Common are you kidding its not ever close to the time we have to go." He said falling back to sleep.

"Tyson its 4:46." I said getting annoyed.

(Tyson's POV)

"Oh ok." I said falling back to sleep. "Wait what!?" I yelled as I popped back up and got ready as fasts as I could we were supposed to meet Bianca at 2 hours ago and Amber was waiting for my outside of her house. I came through the door and see said.

"Man what took you so long?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." I said with a frown.

"Well hurry up Eevee is eager to see your pokemon right Vulpix?" She asked.

"Vuullpix!" she said with joy.

"Wait she might have already left since i was so late!" I yelled felling like I died a little.

"Oh I didn't." a voice said right behind me.

"WHAHH!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah I was about to tell you that there was a lady behind you." Amber said with a playful smile.

"You tell me now!?" I wailed.

"Sorry to scare you but I really wanted to give you your pokemon." Bianca said.

"Great, so wheres the pokeballs?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah, about that you see... we kind of ran out of starter pokemon and I was coming to tell you, but then I met a pokemon I think would be good for you." She said.

She lifted up her hat and what you saw was a pichu sound asleep on her hair. She picked it up and held it like a baby.

"He's a little cutie pie." Bianca said. She took out a pokeball and returned it to its ball.

After giving me the pokeball I was super happy and couldn't hold a smile.

"Well, I'll be seeing you."Bianca said as she ran off.

"Wow a pichu and it was so cute please can I see it again?" Amber asked.

"Ok." I said as I threw the pokeball into the air and pichu came out confused.

"Hey there pichu, how are you? My name's Tyson and this is Amber." I said with a smile.

The pichu did not look so friendly in fact that for no reason at all he shocked me and I just laid flat on the ground.

"Umm, well look on the bright side at least you smell like you've just been out the oven." Amber said.

"N-not...helping." I strained to say.

She laughed as I stared angrily at her.

Pichu ran up my shoulder as we started walking.

"HEY! Get off my hat Pichu." I yelled at Pichu as it stole my hat.

It ran circles me as I tried to grab my hat from it.

"You must not be too good with pokemon yet." She said.

"It's not that I'm bad with pokemon,it's just I want my hat back. Without it my head feels so

empty." I said as I felt my hair.

She laughed. " Pichu,come here." She asked the pichu as it ran to her.

"Hey!,how did you do that Amber?" I asked her feeling jealous.

"I'm just good with pokemon." She said teasilingly.

In my head,I hid my jealously of her skill. "Jealous much?" Amber asked me.

"I'm not jealous!" I retaliated. She probably noticed me blushing because she just smiled.  
(Amber's POV)

I knew he was jealous just by the way he looked.

It was pretty silent for most of the way through the forest route,until we reached Striaton City.

"Hey Amber,I heard there is a gym here!",Tyson said.

"Tyson,you just got your pokemon! You need to train it before you can even defeat one of the gym leaders pokemon." I said.

"I'm sure I can beat him Amber just give me a chance." He said.

"Why do you think Bianca gave you pokeballs?" I asked him.

"To catch pokemon I like?" He said. I gave him a pause.

"Tyson,do you really believe that's the answer?" I asked.

"Depends,what was the question again I was to busy looking at this newpaper. It says the rare pokemon dratini has been spotted in the area." He looked at me like a little baby with candy.

I thought,this guy doesn't get it,but I can tell he has the passion of a pokemon trainer.

"Do you want my help to find Dratini?" I asked him.

"Sure,but I don't think a girl like you can handle that kind of thing." He teased.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GIRL LIKE ME?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh nothing,besides the fact I bet I can catch a pokemon faster then you." He said.

"Me and my Vupix can catch a pokemon faster then you any day!"I told him.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope!"

"Try me"  
"Alright,bring it on"  
"Im game!"

We stopped after we noticed we attracted a crowd. We backed away awkwardly,trying to save each other's dignity.

"Let's go catch that Dratini!" I said excitedly.

"Alright,just don't be a pain about it." He said back  
We ran toward the forest playfully.

(Tyson's POV)

We entered Dark Forest. It was called Dark Forest because in a legend,a mysterious dark pokemon is said to scare travelers in the forest.

I didn't believe in the myth,but Amber believed it to the last detail.

"Tyson...did we have to come here?" Amber said shivering.

"You said you wanted to help me catch Dratini,and the news said it was if you didn't wanna come,why did you say you would help me?"

"Ummmmm...no reason." She said as she looked away.

I have a strange feeling about her,but we are good friends.

It was so foggy we could hardly had to stay close together so we wouldn't get lost.

"Tyson..how..much farther until we reach the area Dratini was spotted in?" Amber said with her now shivering teeth.

"Just a little farther Amber,just hold on." I said trying to confort her with reason.

"Alright...Tyson." She said.

We walked a bit farther and reached the area.

I looked around for a while until I saw it.

I didn't really know what a Dratini was,but I wanted to sound like I knew what I was talking about in front of Amber.

"There's Dratini!" I said.

"Tyson...that's no Dratini,I don't even know what it is."Amber said softly to me.

I was is that pokemon? I thought to myself.

"Amber,watch out!" I yelled as I threw myself at Amber,and in turn threw myself to the ground.

The pokemon that attacked us fled into the fog.

"Thanks Tyson."She told me.

I felt as I had not seen the last of that pokemon.


	2. Tony

(Mysterious kid's POV,in thought)  
Those two didn't heed the warnings,what were they thinking.

I know I didn't heed the warning,but that's because I was trying to help Waru.

I feel if it's kind of my fault for their misha...

"Why am I thinking like this!",He said.

You know this isn't you fault,Tony. "Waru not right now,I'm trailing my thoughts.",Tony said.

Tony,I can hear your inner thoughts,stop saying it was your fault. Waru replied telepathically.

"I know Waru,I know." Tony said,getting softer and softer.

It shall all be shown within time Tony,within time.

(Amber POV)

We finally got out of the forest.

"Too bad we couldn't get your Dratini, Tyson."I said.

"I heard someone already caught Dratini." He said.

Just then,a pokeball with a note taped to it came rolling out of nowhere.

I picked it up and read the note, *Tyson,for your troubles in Dark Forest,I caught Dratini for you.

And tell your friend I'm sorry about Waru.*

And on a personal note,she's looks pretty good. -X.

"Looks like someone in the Dark Forest knows what that pokemon was,apparently it's called Waru." I said.

"Yea,well ruined the fun of catching Dratini!" He yelled to world.

"You're such a kid."I teased him.

"Hey! I'm not a kid,I'm a pokemon master."He retailiated.

In the end,he ended up chasing me around town until he talked me to the ground.

(Tyson's POV)

"I don't see the point in teasing me Amber,so just giving it up!"I told her as I held her to the ground.

"Tyson,you just give it up you know you're a little kid!" She said playfully.

I didn't know what her deal was,or why she kept playing around. I never understand the point of

girls act like this.

While we bickered, Pichu still had my hat and just sat close. Watching us along with Vulpix.

"Pichu?" pichu asked the vulpix.

"Vulpix." It said back.

"Hey Pichu?" I asked.

It looked at me.

"You dont think im a kid to do you?" I asked it.

Then for no reason I got thunder socked.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed out of pain.  
I collapsed on to the ground.

"Uh Tyson, you know I feel back for you about the whole shock thing, but it would be best for both of us if I wasn't the person you land on." Amber said calmly.

She pushed me to the left side of her body.

Vulpix walked over to her and sat on her lap.

"Now relax Tyson, You just need to learn how to tame Pichu more.I know just the place." She  
said and you can see the fire in her eyes.

(moments later)

"Your kidding right?" I said with annoyed eyes.

"Nope not at all!" she said with joy.

"You know when you said a place to train, I didnt think you meant a lake!" I shouted.

"Well, Dratini can swim, so I thought." She said smiling.

Hmm, I got to admit the place was beautiful. A sparkling blue lake, fresh green grass, and a few trees. Pokemon must love coming here.

"Ok, if you say so."I said. "Ok, Dratini come on out!" I said as I threw the pokemon in the air and dratini came out.

"Dratini!" It said.

"Oh, so thats a Dratini." I said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Anyway lets get the info on it." I said pulling the pokedex out.

*DRATINI THE SEA SNAKE POKEMON. DRATINI IS CONSIDERED THE MIRICAL POKEMON SINCE IT IS RARELY SEEN. IT CAN ALSO GROW LARGER BY SHEDDING IT'S SKIN*

"Wow, rarely seen and it's your second pokemon." Amber said.

"Yeah. Hey Dratini, I'm Tyson. These are my friends Amber, Vulpix, and Pichu." I said.

"Dratini?" it said.

I reached out and scratched the side of it head.

"Dratini!" it said happily.

"So, how do we start the training?" I asked.

"Hmmmm, how abou-" Amber said before she was cut off.

"How about battling me?" a voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"The names Tony." He said.

Amber's eyes changed to hearts when she saw who that was and was she drooling?

The boy had dark green spiky hair, a plane white jacket with his name written in black and the back, torn jeans and not to men-chin a snug look.

"Hey,I see you got that Dratini I rolled to you." Tony said to me.

"You're X?" I asked suprised at the matter.

"Yea,I am. I just didn't want you to know my name at the time." Tony said.

"I like your coat,Tony..." Amber said,aw struck by him.

I felt in a rage of unimaginable jealousy. "What's wrong Tyson,your face is so red."She asked me.

"Nothing...at all!" I said as I dunked my head into the lake.

"I wonder what is wrong with him" Tony said.

(Amber's POV,moments into Tyson's POV)

I felt like a shrimp in Tony's shadow. I was in love with him only up to the point of being

a fan girl.

(Tony's POV,moments into Tyson's POV)

What's this girls deal. I feel flattered she is doing this,but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment.

I just can't seem to find the type of girl that suits my personality and love for pokemon. If only

Amber knew,she wouldn't try to date me. I just can't tell her yet.

(Tyson's POV)

"Hey Tony you up for a battle?" I asked him eagerly.

"Fine but you'll lose." He said.

"Ok bring it!" I yelled.


End file.
